Sasuke&Sakura's Chatroom of Horrors
by punctured-hearts
Summary: This is what happens when Sasuke and Sakura are stuck, alone, in a chatroom together, late at night... there is 5 cans of pop, rape, pie, icecream, tomato's and much more!
1. Chapter 1

**Cherryblossom** signs on

**UchihaAvenger** signs on

Hello Sasuke

…Hn.

. meanie… I guess that's normal…

Hn. Get used to it.

**Mutters** bastard

What did you call me?! D: **snarls**

LOL, bastard :) lol

…I don't have time for this…

Bastard Uchiha avenger obsessed person

**dangerous silence**

. ummm…

If only I were standing behind you…with a knife…a long, sharp knife…

. emo .

**choked sob** Maybe I am, Sakura! Maybe I am! What the hell d'you know??!

Lol, I'm sowry Sasuke, did I hurt your feelings!

Just…just go away…

You saw nothing…!

**lauges happily** hehehe

Look at you..you can't even spell. You are laughing at my misery…T.T **emos**

He you are enraged with madness, and emoness. . I wounder what Naruto would do if he heard about all this… . hehehe

N-no! Sakura! You can't! T.T Please…if you tell him I'll hide away in my basement and die all alone…never marrying or having children…

. you are evil… hehe or never killing your brother either! Ha… im srry. I am mean today… **smirks**

Don't bring him into this..! Stop laughing… **glares** And yes…yes, I can see that you are…

. ummm. Lol. Yeah, …

…

. akward…

Hn.

Gawd! Say Hn one more time and I WILL come and KILL you! **is serious**

**quiet pause**

….

….Hn. ;)

**cherryblossom signs out**

Uh…shit.

**UchihaAvenger signs out**

**Cherryblossom signs in**

Dam… he is not there!

**UchihaAvenger signs in**

..Great. You're here.

**Smiles** lol

…Females scare me sometimes.

Lol, wait until Naruto and Ino hear that! **Smiles**

What is with you threatening to tell people what I've said?! Jesus… **scowls at nothing**

Cause it is fun :) to see you get mad… :P

….I will never understand you people.

Oh yes I know :) we get hyper easier than the **bold** Uchiha does :) we have more fun!!! Haha

…Are you insulting me?! And the rest of my family, for that matter?!!

Lol, yeah… you know, most girls would not be making fun of you, usually I would not either… but it is sooo fun.

…That has nothing to do with anything. Are you insane?

Well… lol im drinking pop, this is my 5th can tonight!!!!

…That definitely clears that issue up.

Yeah,… I think im high on pop

……

That's just great, Sakura.

:( hehe he.. I gotta go pee… too much pop! Brb!

…I did not need to know that… **disgusted**

**is laughing** ha ha ha… :):):) :(:(:( lol

You disgust me.

Okay…what the hell is wrong with you?

I like PIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Do you need a psychiatrist?

I'm special!!!!!!

Oh yeah. You're real special. Go kill yourself now, please.

No.. im pretty sure you would miss me :) I know you would, cause once you said you did not want to see a "comrad" die

**Ignoring** Oh yes…we could hang you…right in front of Naruto's door…. **deranged grin**

… he would cry.. :) hehe

Uh, yeah…….So:)

:) hehe, yeah!

I'm so glad that you're so eager. Shall we get started? I could even cut you up a bit beforehand, if you like. . I'm feeling very generous…

. rapped by Sasuke… ewwwwwwwwwwwwww

Who'd wanna rape you? Besides, coming from me, it wouldn't be considered rape. You'd probably enjoy it. ;)

:O **is appaled**

Ehehehe…you should be, Sakura. You should be. 8D Be afraid…be very afraid…

O.o… **backs away slowly**

**Cackles**…

O.o . !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! **is scared**

:) I've been taking lessons. From Orochimaru.

O.o :O . 

…Waddya think? Think I got the technique down? Oro-sama said I still had a ways to go…hm. I wonder…too pedophile-ish? Hm… **breaks into sudden insane laughter** Gnihihi…hihihi….hihi…hih….8D…

**hyperventilates** OMG!!!!! **is scared** Sasuke has gone nuts!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Omg!

Aw…all I want is a second opinion…cmon…Hey, that's not fair. I'm totally sane…:( **is sad**

**shift eyes** ummm. **runs away scared**

This sucks…she was gunna tell me how my technique is…dang.

O.o… I am scared.. what have I done?!!!!!!

Q.Q I thought you loved me!!

O.o I do… sorta…. Im scared!

What? Was it the rape thing?! C'mon, why the hell would I rape you? T.T Please Sakura…I need the love…Y.Y

:( awww… I don't know if you would or not.. (I hope not) cause ever since Orochimaru was like with you and all… O.o

That's right! Feel guilty! …Wait, what? Waddya mean by that? Oro-sama has taught me many valuable lessons. **nods solemnly**

Well… ummm… uhhh… well you know Orochimaru is kinda… odd and… well ya.. you never know what he taught you or anything…

Uh…actually Sakura, I kinda do know, because I was the one he was teaching…-.-;

And…how dare you insult Oro-sama… **cries**

… O.o.. well I don't know what he taught you:( **is scared**

Too damn bad. You shoulda come, if you wanted to know what he was teaching me. Che.

TT you did not let me TT member, you knocked me out and put me on a bench.. laying there… all alone… so cold… and alone… T.T

… on At least I put you on a frickin bench! I could've left you there the ground to rot, but no. I could've killed you, too…hm…Besides, you never asked to come. . You were in the way, so I knocked you out. Geez.

T.T I so DID ask to come! **Mutters** Bastard…

Ah wait...now it's coming back to me. Um…shit.

T.T I would have come and helped! T.T **is sad**

Hn. You'd be in the way. . God! You ruined my mood! T.T… **scowls**

**Glares evily! ** . I hate you… but I love you too. Behold the conflict…

o.o ..I will never understand the species that is the female.

. evil dam conflict. Must kill it!!!!!!!! But can't I hate and love you at same time! Not cool!!!! T.T

-.-; You can't kill conflict…I do not understand you…

O.O… we have been at this for more than an hour… its 12AM in the morning… wait AM is morning! T.T **is upset** lol, why am I even still talking to you?!

Because you love me and worship me, as if I were god. Which I am.

**Drools** … never mind! and im to hyper to go to bed!

Heh. The power I have over the female species…One moment.

… fine………………… I gotta Pee again!!!!!!!!!!!!! **rushes to bathroom!**

…-.- That's disgusting.

Ok… im back… and feeling much better :)

…Ugh. That's just too much information…

oww!!!!! Know what?! I hit my friken funny bone on the washer (clothes) on the way back from the bathroom!

Amazing, Sakura. Just amazing. Do you need a medical kit? -.-

It huwrt! And yes! I do need medical attention!!!!

An asylum is what you need. With caring, patient nurses who inject little shiny needles into you to keep you happy and not crazy. Like you are right now.

OMG!!!!!! Paper cut!!!!!!!!! I'm bleeding! OMG!!!!! Come kiss it better **pouts**

Oh my god! Call the medic nins, she's gotta paper cut! She'll bleed to death! How 'bout get them to kiss it better? -.-; I'm sure as hell not getting up just to go over there and kiss your goddam paper cut better, at twelve in the frickin' morning. You aren't three, last time I checked, and I'm not your mother…Thank god…

T.T… no goddam nurse is doing anything to me. Specially kiss it better, Hell no!!

Sakura, nobody gives a shit about your stupid finger. Especially not me, so piss off.

T.T **glares** **at Sasuke** !!!!!! you are soo mean!! Sasuke you are a bastard, no wonder some girls are giving up on you T.T hehe. More chance for me and other girls. :) **grins**

O.O That can't be true…I need love!! T.T

Ha, less and less people are liking you now, even Ino gave up on you and she was like the leader of the freaking "We love Sasuke group"

…Huh? Oh, sure. You're lying. -.- She came up to me yesterday, ogling like always, and gave me some nasty smelling flowers. You're just winding me up. **Glares**

Well she is half and half, she sorta likes Shikamaru and you both… you got competition! Ha, and other girls are also falling for other guys, they are more happy now, cause you were stealing all the girls away from them.

Aha! You lie! Anyways, like I care what other people are doing…that's up to them, what does it have to do with me?! **turns away and sobs** **hides in dark, small corner**

your lucky some people still like you… some people gave up when you were away… T.T I didn't though, I knew you would come back one day ( I hoped)

T.T **sniffs** Really? People still..? Wait, what the hell? I don't give a shit. -.- I don't like you anyways. Che.

UU I hate you!!, I want chocolate, and pie, and cheese… and other things… omg I gotta pee again! Gawd WTF!!!! U.U T.T Y.Y . (too many faces so little time to get to the bath room W.W)

O.o What is wrong with you? How small is your bladder?! And what is with girls and eating when they're depressed…retarded…

Its because we ge treally emotional when we get dumped or rejected or made fun off, we eat out feelings away!!!!!!!!!! **is depressed**

…I'm not even going to pretend that I understand a single word of that. -- **is far too insensitive for his own good**

**is fine again (sorta)** … its almost one!!!!!!!!!!!! Yeah uh huh, almost two hours of random talking and funness! Ahahaha

Aw…I dropped my baby tomato… **is sad** T.T **entirely ignored what you just said due to the loss of his beloved tomato**

**Smiles … runs into kitchen to get s**_**omething**_**…**

o.o Oh god.

**Smiles**

Oh…oh no…

What's wrong Sasuke? Something upsetting you????

This…this is horrid…What happened to them all?! Q.Q!! **sobs**

What is gone Sasuke???

My tomatoes!!! T.T I don't know…where they went… **chokes**

OMG! Sasuke has no tomatoes!… but _I_ do!… hehehe

Gone….they…they're all gone… Noooo! I'm going to starve…T.T

Gawd, is that all you have in your entire freaking house????! Omg.. you need a woman and a life

N-no…that's not all I have in the house… **whimpers** But if I don't eat a tomato in the next 12 hours…I'm gunna curl up and die…all alone…in the house where my parents were murdered…o.o **terrified..**

O.o omg! **is scared for Sasuke**

Well…I won't really die, but…I love my tomatoes…T.T **cries**

**rolls eyes** ok then… umm right…. **pats Sasuke's head**

Ouch…I scraped my hand on the keyboard thing…T.T

…ok then, poor, poor Sasuke baby..

…I hate you. OW! Fcking dog…god! Bit my nose…. ): **glares at dog** **poor dog cowers..in fear..**

Aww poor Sasuke, the dog got your nose!

O.O Are you serious? Holy shit…holy shit! My nose…my face! My beautiful face!!! Tsunade…o.o get me Tsunade! NOW!! O.O **spasms**

Oh my frekin god Sasuke! O.o, it wa a joke, you know?! O.o it was a joke weirdo! A joke. You don't need Tsunade, and by the way im a medical ninja too Y.Y O.O

I don't care, Tsunade wouldn't ruin my face. Like you might. T.T And you…you're cruel. That's all I have to say to you.

No I would tell her you were being mean to me and she would do something to you and your "handsome" face! Muhahaha

You're very sad, you know that? And you know it's sexy. You love it.

**Mumbles** freakin bastard, I love you and all but sometimes you can be soo over dramatic..and yeah…

Che. Me, overdramatic? I'm an Uchiha, thank you very much. Uchiha's are simply not overdramatic. It does not happen.

**covers ears** lady lady lady bloody la!!

…Sometimes I'm very convinced that you're six. Seeing you act like this doesn't exactly help to convince me otherwise…-.-;

**glares** **at Sasuke**

Yes, I hate you too. . You know, you're glaring at a computer screen.

**glares at Sasuke harder**

**stares**

**starts to blush… but then get red with madness**

**blinks** You're deranged.

Charlie!!!! Charlie, Charlie: What the hell is that?! Other thing: It's a leopluragon Charlie, a magical leopluragon!

…The fuck? **disturbed**

Charlie: You do know there is no Candy mountain right guys?

Other thing: Suuunnnnnn, shunnn the non beliver!

You scare me sometimes. Are you high again? Because that would really explain it. Then I can go to sleep without having nightmares about you, all crazy an' shit.

**Smiles** sorry, it's a video on Youtube, you must watch, Its called Charlie the Unicorn …. :)

Oh yes. I'd love to spend my time watching a unicorn. Wonderful. I think I need to try my technique from Oro-sama on you again.

O.o, **Is scared**

8) Oh yes…be afraid, dolly…

oh my god! Dolly? Eekkk. And ewww

You know you'd love to get some. ;)

Im scared! Help me Naruto!

Aah, wonderful. It's lovely when you're scared. …And we're in a chatroom. Naruto can't help you, unless he's stalking you and watching you from your window…or something creepy like that…knowing Naruto, he'd fall and you'd see him. Heh.

**turn around paranoid** OMFG! Oh… its just my cat…. Omfg if it was him I would seriously kill him… and then I would kill you…

You'd kill him? -.- You were just begging for him to save you about a minute ago…and how could you kill me? You can't even spar against me…-.-; Uh..no offence. You're ruining my mood…god…I hate you. You always do that. . 

**has mood swing**

**sways**

**throws up on floor beside her…**

……**faints**

…Wow. Isn't someone desperate for my attention… . How can you type if you fainted…God. You people.

**wakes up**

**is about to faint again**

Oh god here I go!

…No comment.

**manages to put hand on keyboard and type this from the floor**

Absolutely amazing. You're stunning. **sarcastic to the max**

**is still on floor on top of upchuck** ewww…

…Disgusting…you're lying in your own puke. You're shameless, aren't you? Get the hell off the goddam floor, bitch.

T.T **cries** meanie Dam Uchiha!!!

Oh, you just say that. You know you love us. We're sexy and godlike.

. no ure not T.T

No, of course I'm not. That's why people grovel at my feet. :)

**glares at Sasuke for being dam smart person**

**smirks and winks**

You love me. Just say it.

T.T no…

…Pickles. (I had to say something…I'm getting very bored. She's not as entertaining as she may seem…hm.)

**glares at Sasuke** **glares until eyes start to hurt, **

**then looked over at other screen relizing that there are display pictures,**

**drools at Sasuke's picture**

Oh please…stop glaring. I'm getting sick of it. . And please stop gaping at my display picture…it's disturbing. **Cringes**

You can't even see my glares!HMPH!

Uh, yeah I can. You're typing it. O.o Are you well? Mentally? …Oh wait. Dumb question. .

. im not hyper any more… .

Sad. I never was.

Whats up?

The sky is, dumbass. Or your ceiling…either one. I doubt you're outside. If you are, there's something wrong with you. It's 2 below. (Celsius, people…)

. don't call me dumb, dumbass

But it's fun. :( I like to.

. you're sooo mean to me!

How much money would you give me if I counted how many times you've said that tonight? 1 dollar for each:)

FINE!!!! . 

…Wow. Really? Free money…

lol wow, ill just steal mony from Naruto . hehe

I dunno. That might be hard.

No not for me, ill just ACT like I like him take wallet while he is drooling over me and take money, give owed to you and rest for moi!

. You're dense. Haven't you ever noticed he's flat broke, always? And I doubt he'd drool over you. He has Hinata. ;)

Oh he will ;) trust me, and ill just see how much money he has , if non ill try again later, until enough money is gatherd.

Unbelievable. You still don't get it. You know what…just drop it. -.-;

Okay! .

……

I don't know you.

Sakura. Go drown in your sink. Being you, you'd find out some way to.

I can see the bloodshed now…all the sliced up organs strewn across your living room floor…

. …. . …. .

I think you have mad cow disease.

. I think you are allergic to girls .

Maybe I am. Then I can kill you and not get sent to jail for it :D.

. … I don't get it .

You never will Sakura. You never will. **malicious smile**

. … uhh .

Hn.

Hn.

Hn.

Holy fuck.

. ….

**UchihaAvenger signs out**

Oh wait…O.O!!

**buzzsaw is heard**

**UchihaAvenger signs on**

O.O

OMG! You cut my door down with a buzzsaw! O.O

A/N: Me and my friend SharinganProdigy made this at 11:00 and it went on until almost 2:00 O.o hehe, it was fun, I was Sakura, and she was Sasuke, see how much fun me and my friends can get sometimes?! Hehe, please enjoy part 1 of this crazy story. ;)

S.P. : More to come…8D…and more…crazy Sasuke!!!!! O.o Bwaha…


	2. Chapter 2 New&Improved

D.F. Me and SP redid this chapter and now it's more funny and even more pointless than before… and its better. Way better.

S.P. We were actually together this time. And high! D On pop. ; So, here's a little more madness for you folks. There're more characters in it this time, yay! :p Next chapter we'll be back to just Sakura and Sasuke though, so don't worry. Just so you know, when we say this chapter was redone, we really mean it was redone. Pretty much the whole chapter is different from it's original, but trust us. It's for the best.

D.F **Important note: I used to be known as Xxnarutofan101xX when this story was first put out in November. My new pn is now xDemonFlowerx**

Warnings: Randomness, insanity, and massive amounts of swearing. Read at your own risk. …And safety. You may fall off your chair.

The Chat room

_Tenten has signed on_

_Neji has signed on_

_Ino has signed on_

_Temari has signed on_

_Shikamaru has signed on_

_Sakura has signed on_

_Sasuke has signed on_

_Gaara has signed on_

Tenten: Hey people!

Neji: ..Hn.

Tenten: I hear Naruto finally became an ANBU. :D

Sasuke: **cutting in** He probably drugged the proctors.

Sakura: Yeah, just like you did Sasuke.

Sasuke: Wh-…what?! **fumes **N-…..I don't know what the hell you're talking about…

Ino: **cough** So Gaara! How is being Kazekage going for you..?

Gaara: It SUCKS.

Ino: …Oh.

Tenten: Um, okay.

Sasuke: … **still miffed**

Sakura: **rolls eyes mutters** Bastard…

Sasuke: Can we NOT start that again?! **growl**

Neji: **ignoring other two** Tenten…are we still training together today…?

Tenten: Yeah… #

Ino: AHA! It's a date, isn't it?!

Tenten&Neji: No…

Neji: We're just training.

Tenten: **nods** What she said!

Neji: **murderous silence**…

Tenten: Ah!! No! HE said!! Eheh…yeah…I meant HE said. Heh...typo. ;…

Neji: ……… …I'll let that slide… **growls under breath**

Tenten: ; Eheh…

Tenten: Really, though! I swear, we're just training!! #.#

Sakura: Oh yeah, we totally believe that. **mutters** What a load of crap.

_silence, until…_

Sasuke: Oh my god…holy SHIT!

_Sasuke's connection was lost._

Sakura: O.o

Ino: Sasuke?!

Shikamaru: …

Neji: wtf…

Tenten: O.o What happened?!

Ino: **panic mode** SASUKE MY LOVE, WHERE ARE YOU??

_Sasuke signed on._

Sakura: Sasuke… what happened?!

Ino: SASUKE! I WAS SO WORRIED ABOUT--

Sasuke: … **Ino is ignored** The moron broke into my fucking house and stole my fucking journal…I'm gunna kill him! D

Sakura: **cough** Diary… **cough**

Sasuke: **death glare**

Sakura: **rolls eyes** Oh no. I'm so scared. **sarcastic**

Sasuke: You should be Sakura, you should be.

Sakura: o.o Ok…

Sasuke: Oh yes…that's right, Sakura. Be afraid...be very afraid…just like _that_ night…8D

Sakura: O.o Oh gawd, not that again!

Sasuke: **smirk**

Ino: What? What happened…? BIG FOREHEAD, WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO MY LOVER?!

Sasuke: WHAT THE HE-- …Oh…oh that's just great. Thank you so much, Ino. Now I've gone and soiled myself.

……………_silence_…………

Shikamaru: …Uh, dude. Ew.

Sakura: BACK OFF, BITCH! HE'S MINE!

Ino: IT'S A MIRACLE YOU EVEN GOT THAT ROCK LEE'S ATTENTION WITH THAT BILLBOARD YOU CALL A FOREHEAD!

Sakura: WELL, I HAVEN'T EXACTLY HEARD FLOODS OF ROMANCE GOSSIP CIRCULATING _YOU _EITHER, INO-PIG!

Gaara: The caps!! They **burn**…!!

Sasuke: Oh no….AHHH! FANGIRLS!!

_Sasuke signs off._

Sakura: No! Don't leave me with **IT**! SASUKEEEEEEEEEEE!

_Sakura signs off._

Ino: That's it, billboard-brow…..I'M COMIN' AFTER YOU…..DB

_Ino signs off._

Shikamaru: Troublesome…**heavy sigh** I'd better go to make sure no one gets hurt…

_Shikamaru signs off._

Neji: …

Tenten: Let's go Neji!!

_Tenten signs off._

Neji: …Whatever.

_Neji signs off._

Gaara: Goddammit Temari, where the hell did you put my pills?! I CAN'T HANDLE THESE PEOPLE ANYMORE!

Temari: **weary sigh** They're in the fridge, Gaara. Where they always are.

Gaara: **twitch** They're not there…I already looked…**twitch**

Temari: They aren't…? …You don't think Kankurou mistook them for Skittles again, do you…?

Gaara: ……

Temari: Wait a second…where is he, anyway?!

Temari: SKITTLES. KISS THE RAINBOW. :D:D:D

Temari: 8D 8D 8D

Temari: :D

Temari: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA--**gargle** **topples over**

Temari : Jesus Christ, he passed out.

Gaara: …… **twitchspasmtwitch**

Temari: Huh…I wonder if I should help him out or something…

Temari: Nah, he'll be fine. .

Gaara: Temari……

Temari: **siiiigh** _What, _Gaara?! Your brother is passed out on the floor from an overdose, what the hell d'you want? I'm kinda BUSY right now.

Gaara: I NEED MY FUCKING PILLS!

Gaara: **spasm** Check the bottle, Temari…is there any left? There's gotta be some left… There's some left, right…?! There's gotta be some left!! DEAR GOD, PLEASE LET THERE BE SOME LEFT…! THAT WAS THE LAST GODDAMNED REFILL!!

Temari: oo It's okay, Gaara…please calm down…you can make it…you can live without your pills forrr…uh…**mumbling to herself** The clinic opens at seven, I think…yeah, seven… You can live without your pills for seven hours, Gaara!

Gaara: NO!! TEMARI, PLEASE!! groveling I can't do it… I WON'T MAKE IT!

Gaara: Just check…please…just check… YY…………

Temari: Jesus, no need to have a cow….I'll check, goddamit...

Temari: Hmmm, lesse….Oh! There's one……ten……twenty….. oh, zero!

Temari: Holy Jesus--GAARA! STOP SCREAMING, YOU'LL PISS OFF KANKUROU'S PUPPETS AGAIN! **sigh**…

Temari: Oh man…time to pull out the heavy artillery. Gaara…you remember Mr. Cuddlesworth, don't you?

Gaara: **peeks out from hiding place under desk** My……teddy bear? **watery eyes**

Temari: Uhh-huh. Now, go get him from the attic and don't kill anyone, kayyy?

Gaara: …… **runs off**

_Gaara signs off._

Temari: Awwwwwww, how cute.

Temari: …Weeeeelll then. …I guess I should do something about Kankurou now, eh? ;

_Sakura signs on._

_Sasuke signs on._

Sakura: Heyyyyyyyy, tEMInar-cahn :D

Temari: Heyy Sakura. oO

Temari: **cough **Sasuke…what did you do to her..?

Sasuke: Wh-! What makes you think _I _did something to her?

Temari: …**snicker**

Sasuke: _Why _do you people always assume--!

Sakura: Caaaaan I haoave sujm sakieeee??/

Sasuke: _Don't do it………_**glare of death**

Temari: oO Uhhhh… Sorry Sakura! All out, come again later! Ahahaha…ha…yeah. Don'tkillmeSasuke. **terrified smile**

Sakura: Buuuhttt I waunt sommmmmmmme…………….sakleeeeeeeeeee…..ujjhkum,hkumhb;japitngljfldnaswegldnaesklfjamrfasenaflkwemf.jkwaelngfkl.kdrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr

Sasuke: ………………………

Temari: …………… I do believe our dear friend has passed out on her keyboard.

Sasuke: **twitch** …..That's wonderful.

Temari: **in hysterics** CLEANUP IN AISLE 4!! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA…

Sasuke: And just how many of us are on drugs tonight?!

Temari: **snickers**… Sorryyyy. I'll hold it in…**choked laughter is heard**

Sasuke: You know what, Temari…shut the fuck up.

Temari: XD YOU'RE THE ONE THAT'S MADLY IN LOVE WITH HER!! **couldn't help herself anymore**

Sasuke: I'M GUNNA--

_Temari signs off._

Sasuke: **mutters swear words under breath**

Sakura: Ehehehehehehe…SASUKE!!

Sakura: lkeamogn4eooqa9er45124-jhfi3245ni430o;dskomllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Sasuke: God, there she goes again… -- I hate my life.

_Naruto signs on._

_Neji signs on._

_Ino signs on._

_Tenten signs on._

Naruto: TEME!! I'VE COME FOR YOU!!

Naruto: And, of course, I could just SENSE the PAIN of your LONELINESS ('cuz, y'know….I'm psychic.), SOOOOOOOOO I brought EVERYONE back for you so you wouldn't have to go all EMO on us!!

Naruto: Well…except Shikamaru, 'cuz he was too obsessed with his clouds. D

Naruto: Aren't I such a GOOD FRIEND, TEME??

Naruto:

Ino: …Huh. That's the biggest smiley I have ever seen in my life.

Sasuke: ……Naruto……

Naruto: YEAH, OL' BUDDY, OL' PAL??

Sasuke: ………Look on your windowsill.

Naruto: A PRESENT….?! FOR MOI?! :D:D:D:D:D:D:D

Naruto: Wait a sec….what's a kunai doing on my windowsill? AWWWWWWW, THERE'S A NOTE ATTACHED TO IT!! AWWWW, SASUKE

Naruto: YOU'RE THE BESTEST BUDDY IN THE WORLD!!

Sasuke: **evil cackle** Ohhh yeah….bestest buddy….

Sasuke: Hmmm..who wants to do the countdown? ……Anyone?

Sasuke: Hn. Fine then.

Sasuke: 5.

Sasuke: 4.

Sasuke: 3.

Sasuke: 2.

Sasuke: 1.

**KABOOOOOM.**

Sasuke: THAT'S FOR STEALING MY DIARY, BITCH!

R&R's make us more happy and more hyper to write the next chapter D


End file.
